The Tide
by AndrogyMous
Summary: Shizuru Natsuki pairing. This is a fic from the perspective of Shizuru; it explores how Shizuru and Natsuki overcome the events of the HiME festival to once again become friends... if not something more. Shoujoai / Yuri.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** I do not own the characters within this story. 

This is a Shizuru x Natsuki story told from the perspective of Shizuru.

This is, possibly, a prologue. I have not decided yet whether or not to continue it.  
Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! All criticisms are welcomed and encouraged.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"I'm a fountain of blood _  
_In the shape of a girl _  
_You're the bird on the brim _  
_Hypnotised by the Whirl_  
_Drink me, make me feel real _  
_Wet your beak in the stream _  
_Game we're playing is life _  
_Love is a two way dream"_

"The Tide"  
By Monikku

With persons my age there is an innocence, a wayward grasping, a flumbling; there is a sweet youthful ignorance. The halls I traverse, the eyes that glimmer about me, it is all but a prismatic tomb. Their hearts bloom vivacious as flowers borne of spring, bright and full, yet so very delicate.

Flowers. I met her amongst a field of blooming flowers, and she scorned their beauty as I sometimes jealously scorned those refracting, bursting eyes. I felt magnetised and drawn to her. Her eyes, they were so very different.

I often find myself speaking hollow, plain platitudes, filling spaces; desperate gaping voids with my peers. It is all so impersonal, passionless, like a random generic fortune.

I stood before her, captivated by the depth of her eyes. Those orbs of hers did not shine, shimmer, or shake with exuberance and uncertainty. No, her eyes only bled as if connected directly to her broken heart. My heart, along with her own, tore its immaturely sutured stitches... and dripped crimson for the first time in years. The ferociously guarded vulnerability I saw within her, conjured my painfully, prematurely adult heart to feel.

I needed to hold her. I needed to feel her arms around me. I needed for us to bleed together, to aborb that blood, to feel, for once, not entirely isolated. I needed that girl.

I betray myself within every moment I share in her presence; with every stolen glance,  
with all the throbbings of my heart, I have done so since the day I met her. I spoke to her that day, as I do, in riddles, in half truths. I wear my mask well.

Natsuki. If I could pick a flower for each character of her beauty, the world would fill generously with luscious petals. The world would fill so easily with my unnatural desire. My eyes do not shine, for they are sodden with the filth of my longing.

All my life I had known I was different, but it took Natsuki to turn amorhpous ideas and emotions into tanigilibity. She was both an angel and demon in my heart. She brought my heart to beat and in that life was profound torment.

I have been a plague, a disease of molestation and murder, all on her behalf, I told myself. Oh, it was all for her. She has insisted my mind was twisted by the HiME festival, and I've nodded, always, holding back my tears. She is so sympathic, she is so forgiving.  
It is a gift few people know she has to share, that her heart is truly hopelessly filled with love.

A twisted vision of an already distorted love, it seems so bitterly comical. Secretly, I long to die, but for Natsuki, I will live.

**_Bachelorette_**

_I'm a fountain of blood _  
_In the shape of a girl _  
_You're the bird on the brim _  
_Hypnotised by the Whirl_  
_Drink me, make me feel real _  
_Wet your beak in the stream _  
_Game we're playing is life _  
_Love is a two way dream _

_Leave me now, return tonight _  
_Tide will show you the way _  
_If you forget my name _  
_You will go astray _  
_Like a killer whale _  
_Trapped in a bay _

_I'm a path of cinders _  
_Burning under your feet _  
_You're the one who walks me _  
_I'm your one way street_  
_I'm a whisper in water _  
_Secret for you to hear _  
_You are the one who grows distant _  
_When I beckon you near _

_Leave me now, _  
_return tonight _  
_The tide will show you the way _  
_If you forget my name _  
_You will go astray _  
_Like a killer whale _  
_Trapped in a bay _

_I'm a tree that grows hearts _  
_One for each that you take _  
_You're the intruder hand _  
_I'm the branch that you break_

(Bjork)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter One Contrition

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.

The Tide,  
By Monikku

Chapter One;

The sun feels warm on my face. My heart is beating urgently in my chest, a nagging reminder that I am alive. Sometimes, when I am alone, I become flushed with an over abundance of thoughts, detached from memories. My death feels more a philosophical notion at times, than an occurrence. I think I've become an existentialist in my new life. Or perhaps existence has undeniably penetrated the numb indifference. Perhaps such lofty ideals are merely penance for a past filled with ire and unaccountable reckoning.

I am not sure what to do with myself anymore. Nightmares pervade my sleep, as I get less and less. I am comingto find being the admirably perfect student body president a loathsome burden, and am relieved to know I'll graduatesoon. I won't have to rely on a flawlessly honed smile. It took me years of practice to get that smile right, for it to"reach my eyes," as people say. Squinting your eyes, ever so slightly while smiling indicates enthusiasm and sincerity. Unfortunately, it also creates crow▓s feet, but I have creams and moisturizers for that.

When we all mysteriously poofed back into existence, everyone seemed so happy. They were grateful to be alive. They were grateful to have one another. But how long could that really have lasted before old feelings re-emerged? Natsuki and I rarely speak of the HiME festival, of my unconscionable actions. She needs to believe that I could never do something like that. I do, too. Quite desperately, I need to believe I couldn't possibly be a beast, ruthlessly spreading despair. I don't know how much longer I can prevaricate with myself. I am a wielder of the scythe; I reap the grass of its green, and strip the earth bare.

I robbed the person I loved most of her choice, of her chastity, of her trust, and her dignity. For what? Desire? Need? Love? Obsession? Maybe Natsuki grants me these vices. Maybe she believes the HiME star took these emotions and twisted them into something ghastly. Insecurity. Shame. Rage. Desire. Need. Love. Obsession. If I were to prioritise these words, what would their sequence be? Would their rank and importance be indicative of my level of self-responsibility for rape and murder? How shall I quantify my sins? By what right do I deserve unquestionable absolution?

In my dreams, I beg Natsuki on hands and knees to rip my heart out with her bare hands. I sob and splutter and plead,but instead she disrobes and kisses me fully, passionately. For some reason, ripping out my heart feels the greater mercy.  
Guilt.

I sigh deeply, with closed eyes, at this thought, and stretch out lithely on the wooden bench. My greatest retribution may be having to live with myself. Heh, my life feels like a penalty game gone terribly wrong.

I sense someone walking towards me, but do not move from my resting position. How very uncharacteristic of me to lean back on a bench, my head resting, exposing the delicate neck of a proper young Fujino woman. Am I best characterised by being a wealthy Fujino? Being a traditional young lady from Kyoto? Being an impeccable student? Which is more laughable today?

Natsuki sits next to me and says nothing. I could tell it was her even without seeing, be it the measure of her steps or the smell of her hair. She is instantly recognisable even to a blind woman.

I raise my head and stare at her out of the corners of my eyes, "How is Natsuki this afternoon?"

She sighs and rests her back against the bench, "Irritated and restless."

I smirk at her, "Mah, I don't think I've ever seen Natsuki so forthright."

She stares at me pointedly. As the days pass, she is becoming harder and harder to read, and that makes me uncomfortable. I give up the game, "Why do you feel so irritated and restless?"

She sighs again, "I don't know."

We sit in silence. These silences used to be dedicated to expectant glances, for I held all of the answers. I know nothing, however, and I think she has come to realise that. If not already, she is slowly learning. I don't know what my role should be anymore. I do not know who I am anymore. I want desperately to grab her and ask her who she wants for me to be. What persona should I create and affix to myself now? What would make her most comfortable? Lately, she seems so distant. How long can we keep torturing each other by staying friends?

I long to cry. I haven't since Natsuki kissed me at the conclusion to our chapter of the HiME Festival. It's so hard to believe that it has been two months since then. I say as much, "It has been two months. The world has felt so awkward to me since then."

"I don't want to talk about it, Shizuru." she replies, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. She strikes such a petulant and cute picture when she does that.

"Whether or not Natsuki wishes to talk about it won't change what happened." I stand up and begin to walk away without looking back, "I have to get to class."

to be continued...

Author's notes:

Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 2, Part A Brittle Grace

Author's Notes: I am going to split one chapter into two. I've been very busy with a new job, and I'd like to get what is written out when I can, instead of waiting for completions. Don't want people to think I've given up, I guess.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**The Tide,**_

**By Monikku**

**Chapter Two; **_**Brittle Grace**_

_**Part A**_

"Fujino-san... Fu-ji-no-san!!!" Haruka screeches my name as I sip my tea. She makes it

incredibly difficult to tolerate her. She is so easy to rouse into anger, that is her only saving grace

in my eyes; revenge can be exacted effortlessly. To wear your weaknesses in scarlet for all to see, sometimes I cannot decipher if it is stupidity or bravery on her part. Perhaps the two interchange depending on circumstance. I sigh internally, to do so outwardly would be an open acknowledgement of Suzushiro-san, and it is far more entertaining to make her beg. And really, I should be scolding myself for putting even the most minute amount of effort in analysing such a simple creature. - I wonder what people would think if they heard the thoughts that pass through my mind.

"FUJINO!!!!" She is ever the nuisance to peace.

"Suzushiro-san, it is unbecoming of both a lady and a responsible council head to yell in the presence of company." I reply. Oh, that should incite her childishness. In my peripheral vision, I see Kanzaki smirk infinitesimally. He and I are far too alike. We both take some sort of sadistic relief in baiting her like a dog. It makes me uncomfortable to think he and I share a kinship. I wonder if he has been able to forgive himself for his misdeeds, though our situations differ tremendously. One could excuse him as being possessed during the HiME Festival, whereas I was possessed only by my own twisted obsession.

Being "of the moment" seems to have been exorcised from my life, I completely missed Suzushiro's response to my prodding. What's the fun in aggravating people if you leave before they writhe?

"Fujino-san, this is a very serious issue!! The atheletic clubs cannot continue to take short cuts through the lawns! They are killing the grass!!" With every inane word she utters she always seems to gesture wildly. By the time she's done with her plea, her hands are thrown out in front of her, fingers splayed and tense. She must have been raised by foreign help, there is no possible way a respectable Japanese family would permit such a brute child.

"Suzushiro-san," Kanzaki interrupts, his voice as smooth and calm as ever. His intonation is one I have used many, many times before, "the school is still under some heavy construction, which you should know well." Her family is making a ridiculous amount of money, over charging the Academy for the reconstruction efforts. She should know all too well, indeed. "The students have taken to traveling by unconventional means, as it is necessary to bypass the construction." He smiles at her as he finishes his little speech, "Please be patient." Polished.

For as much as things have changed in the past two months since the festival, it is a marvel just how much they stay exactly the same. For every folktale, there is a moral. How much have we learned in this living folktale of ours?

I take a sip of my tea, and frown lightly as it has cooled. Suzushiro is searching my expression as I reach for the tea pot to top off my cup, hoping the new liquid will assist in warming my drink. She is looking for an ally, and I am pointedly ignoring her. Kikukawa always seems to remain calm and silent during these exchanges. She very rarely speaks, except to calm Suzushiro before she reaches a point of unforgivable action. Kikukawa is very smart and calculating, had she more confidence, she would be quite a force to be reckoned with. It is her cowardice that allows her to love Suzushiro, I'm not sure a person of strong character could.

I take another sip of my newly refreshed tea. It is not perfect, but it will suffice. Smiling, I look up at Suzushiro-san, and remove all doubt, "I'm glad that is taken care of. I believe that will conclude our meeting today." Kanzaki smiles winningly, he is a rather handsome young man. Kikukawa returns his smile weakly, Suzushiro's scowl obviously fraying her nerves. I imagine she will have to listen to Suzushiro rant for the next hour or so. Oh well.

Natsuki is supposed to meet me here soon, I'd prefer the student council room be clear upon her arrival. Natsuki has softened to the other students significantly, making genuine friends. Our time... even if the world should gladly intrude upon our lives, I wish for our time to be our own. Truthfully, I hate sharing her. I am happy that she is happy, but I need our time alone.

I haven't seen Natsuki since yesterday afternoon. I walked away from her. It may have been the first time I have ever taken a stand in such a way. What statement was I making in doing so? That her being so guarded and utterly closed to conversation about our past is... unacceptable? Will it come up again today? Not likely unless I press the issue. I wonder what she is thinking and feeling, not knowing is killing me.

Suzushiro brusquely grabs her things, namely one Kikukawa Yukino, and huffs her way out of the room. Ah, classic Suzushiro Haruka. Kanzaki smiles broadly as he rises from his seat. He begins to collect the tea cups and hand washes them in the sink, he dries them with a towel, each of his movements are methodical. I do not move to help him, instead opting to sit and sip idly in the serene quiet. He slowly places each of the cups in their proper cabinets, then heads back

to his seat to collect his books. I close my eyes, and listen to his footsteps as he walks my way to exit the room. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I knew he wanted to say something, but this gesture truly startles me. I don't think we have ever touched before.

"There is a great burden in knowing too much. Do not become so absorbed in awareness that you vanish." His hand leaves my shoulder as he ushers himself in silence towards the door. I sit numbly without response as I hear him twist the doorknob, "There are people who care deeply about you," and with that the door shuts. In another life he and I may have made the perfect couple, he understands me far too well.

In contrast, at times I wonder if Natsuki understands herself enough to grasp the world, muchless myself. The part of Natsuki I loved best was her innocence. Despite thriving on such furious anger, she was still so delicate and innocent. Her beauty was insurmountable. Her innocence, I fear, has been irreversibly tainted by the festival, rather by me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thus was the conclusion of Part A. Hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave your criticisms, as they are what keeps me going.

Monikku.


	4. Chapter 2, Part B Brittle Grace

**The Tide**;

_Chapter 2b,_

_Brittle Grace_

By Monikku

I sit at my desk, and continue sipping my tea, attempting to calm the trepidation in my heart. It feels as if it's been months since I've been this anxious. I suppose the possibility of a dissonant Natsuki is enough to rattle anyone's nerves. No, an angry Natsuki is less fearsome to me than an indifferent one. I don't know if my heart could handle her further detachment.

I get up to brew more tea. The concentration in each methodical action of traditional tea brewing feels so similar to meditation. The tea being the manifestation of the clarity in ones mind and heart. A person fraught with anxiety, shouldering tremendous burdens, can never make delicious tea. Natsuki thinks I drink so much tea, because it is some quirk of my rearing. It is my desire for perfection that keeps me brewing it. As soothing an act as it is, my tea is never perfect. It never has been. My father always drank it with such a sour look on his face, as though he could taste my sadness, my bitterness. Natsuki has been drinking of the blood of my machinations for years now. Just once, I'd like to serve her proper tea. Perhaps she'd enjoy it more.

The doorknob clicks with the weight of a hand twisting it. Natsuki is here. She places her bag on the table in front of my desk, and takes a seat without saying a word. I never once look up at her, choosing to continue brewing my tea. If I can clear my heart... I sigh. It's already too late for that.

"Mah, Natsuki is right on time. How unusual." I walk over, and place the tea on the table, setting a cup in front of her. She's ruminating; sometimes my sweet Natsuki can be so obvious. I take the teapot, and fill her cup. "And how are you this afternoon?"

"Mmmm" she grunts as she lifts the hot cup to her lips. "Ah, it's hot!" she exclaims as she jerks the cup from her mouth.

"Well, if Natsuki would pay more attention to what she is doing, she would have realised that." I smile lightly as her face flushes with aggravation. Ah, she is terribly, terribly cute. I pour myself a cup of tea, and take the seat across from her. She is staring at the cup, still pouting over her burned lips and tongue. I can see her desire to smash my china into a million pieces as though she were acting upon it. I touch her arm, well over-stretching my boundaries, I know, "Please do not fantasise destroying my precious china, I would never tear your lingerie." Well, not _never_, I think to myself.

Natsuki flushes her brightest shade of crimson yet, "What is it? Pick on Natsuki day!?"

"Never," I smile, doing my best to restrain a giggle, "It is only that I think red looks quite becoming on you."

Natsuki snatches her arm from me, and crosses both arms across her chest protectively. "You can be so damn infuriating sometimes, Fujino Shizuru!"

I grimace at the memory of the student council meeting today, "Please, no not use my full name like that, it is reminiscent of Suzushiro-san." I very lightly smack my face, as if to shake away all thoughts of Haruka.

"FUJINOSHIZURU!FUJINOSHIZURU!FUJINOSHIZURU!" she yells my name in succession like a child cheering.

I can no longer restrain my giggles, "Natsuki is so cute when she's petulant."

"GAH!" Natsuki throws her hands up in the air in frustration. I giggle unabashedly at her behaviour. "Just once, Shizuru! I want to win just once!"

I close my eyes, and sip my tea. As I lower my cup, setting it on the table before me, I open my eyes, staring unwaveringly into hers, and deliver my next line in cool, timed perfection, "Natsuki-chan must study exhaustively and work very hard to surpass her _sempai_." Her right eye is visibly twitching.

"I really want to throw your cup on the floor right now." She says honestly.

"I deeply respect your restraint." all humour has left both our voices. Perhaps I have crossed the line.

Natsuki sighs deeply. She lifts the now cooled cup to her lips and drinks. She never comments on the quality of my tea, she only drinks it. Whether she does or does not like it, I may never know. I could never prostrate myself in the act of seeking response, be it praise or criticism. Natsuki closes her eyes and sighs deeply once more.

"I'm sorry."

"You need not be sorry, I was the one pushing you beyond your boundaries." I say remorsefully.

"No, not just now." She opens her eyes to stare at me with the slightest pinch of irritation, "Although, _you_ _should_ be sorry!" She stares at the table, as if she has suddenly been struck with a wave of self-consciousness. "I meant, uhm, yesterday. I'm sorry for yesterday, the way I acted."

Her words pierce my chest unexpectedly, my brow threatens to knit as I steady myself with my teacup. I must think of an appropriate response, but I was not expecting her to apologise. I also wasn't expecting our meeting today to be as easy going as it has been, I had nearly forgotten yesterday's events all together. Was that why she appeared to be so pensive earlier? Was she thinking of a way to apologise? I wish now I was every bit the mind reader I've touted myself to be all these years, or, mayhaps, a reader of hearts.

She looks up at me, "You were being sincere, and I just brushed it aside. That wasn't fair, it wasn't right." She looks down at her teacup again, and combs a hand through her hair, "I mean, I'm the one that told you to be more honest, right? So, so... please, uhm..."

I stand up, and walk around the table to where she is sitting. She looks more and more nervous as I approach her, and instantly I feel a pang of hesitation. I sit next to her, and take one of her hands in my own. She stares down at our hands, entwined, never looking at my face. I lean forward, and with an assuredness I absolutely do not feel, begin speaking, "It's fine, Natsuki." I am struggling so hard to keep my breathing steady, "We both have a lot of healing to do. I just hope..." my grip on her hands is tightening, I realise it, but I can't seem to relax my hands. She looks up at me, her eyes have widened infinitesimally. She is sensing my rare display of anxiety, I am sure of it. I swallow, "I hope we can work through it together."

"I'd like that." she says, giving my hands an encouraging squeeze. It is rare when our roles change, but when they do, it most significant of any exchange we ever seem to have. She has far more to teach me, than I her. I wonder if ever she will realise it? I wonder if we can overcome our past together.

Natsuki's cheeks suddenly pinken as she stares down at our hands. She yells at me for poking fun, but then she goes and leaves such wide openings. I lean close to her ear, "It's been so long since I have gotten the opportunity to feel Natsuki's hands. They are deceptively soft. Can it be that Natsuki takes such meticulous, feminine care of herself?"

"SHIZURU!!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hoppy-chan**: Have some faith, will ya:P There's gonna be angst, for sure, but this fic is about the process of healing. How the hell do you love someone who rapes you? And how do you get over raping the person you love? Well, that's my goal, to express these very serious issues, in a hopefully delicate and realistic way.

**LucyEllis:** I'm glad you enjoy my writing. I have a tendency to post really, really slowly. I hope that doesn't deter your interest in my fics!

**AleraeEirtoren**: You praise me too much. Brilliant is a truly fabulous compliment. Thank you.

**Flyleaf799, Lost in a Feeling, Moonfreckle, LittleLeaf89: **Thank you for consistently supporting my efforts. It means a lot to me!

**Teresa Kaiju:** I appreciate your criticisms with my works. I hope you post more as I continue to write in the future. :)

**Shiznat:** It pleases me to hear you say that this is a believable work. As for the happy ending, we'll see, ne?

**Krampus: **To thee who occasionally reads my stuff, I'm stealing your comment response format. :)

I really feel this song aptly fits the healing process. I listened to it quite a bit writing this chapter. Great song.

"Morning Theft"

Jeff Buckley

Time takes care of the wound

So I can believe

You had so much to give

You thought I couldn't see

Gifts for boot heels to crush

Promises deceived

I had to send it away

To bring us back again

Your eyes and body brighten

Silent waters, deep

Your precious daughter in the

Other room, asleep

A kiss "Goodnight" from every

Stranger that I meet

I had to send it away

To bring us back again

Morning theft

Unpretender left

Ungraceful

True self is what

Brought you here, to me

A place where we can

Accept this love

Friendship battered down by

Useless history

Unexamined failure

But what am I still to you

Some thief who stole from you?

Or, some fool drama queen

Whose chances were few?

That brings us to who we need

A place where we can save

A heart that beats as

Both siphon and reservoir

You're a woman, I'm a calf

You're a window, I'm a knife

We come together

Making chance in the starlight

Meet me tomorrow night

Or any day you want

I have no right to wonder

Just how, or when

You know the meaning fits

There's no relief in this

I miss my beautiful friend

I have to send it away

To bring her back again.


	5. The Tide, Sub Chapter

This is a short sort of Sub-Chapter. It came to me rather suddenly. I hope you enjoy it.

**The Tide**

**by Monikku**

"Kanzaki-san," she paused waiting for a response and received none. Kanzaki stared over the roof-top's

makeshift balcony down to the students below; two people in the crowd, obviously the sole proprieters

of his attention. "How do you feel... about Mai and Tate, Kanzaki-san?"

"Kaichou-san, we are not in a meeting nor are we in class, Reito is fine."

Shizuru smirked, "Ah, how people would talk if they heard me address you in such a way."

He continued to watch as Mai giggled, touching Tate on the shoulder. "People will talk, Shizuru-san;

they do that."

There was a period of silence as Reito prolonged avoiding answering Shizuru's question. She didn't think

he would respond at all. It was rude, if not anomalous, of her to assume that kind of familiarity while still

referring to someone by their surname. Somehow she felt it was apropos, their relationship was a private,

quiet kind of paradox.

Shizuru willed to stone her face, as she pondered with great perplexity how anyone could find Tate

charming. Her head tilted ever so slightly as Mai blushed. The attraction, to Shizuru, alienated any common

sense. Tate was so... inexplicably plain.

Reito snickered audibly, "Kuga-san must be brushing off on you."

Shizuru's line of vision rose at the mention of Natsuki, her eyes lingering where the tree tops gently kissed the

horizon. "Mmmm, she has a way of doing that."

"Honestly," Reito began, "I am not certain how I feel about Mai and Tate." He stared diffidently up at the sky,

"I am uncertain of my whole life since the dawn of the red star. It is difficult to accept that I may not have ever

been in control of my life for such a long period of time." Reito looked back down at Mai and Tate, his eyes squinting

in thought. "But when I see them, I do feel a pang of... something."

"Jealousy?" Shizuru provided.

"Perhaps, envy... and absence." Reito closed his eyes, "I think I might have genuinely liked Mai." There was

silence between the two as a breeze cut through the stillness of his sentiment.

"It is most convenient," Reito broke.

Shizuru had some difficulty following his train of thought. "Mmmm?"

"Having something to shirk the blame to; the red star, the festival. A part of me must have taken part in it. Some

memories are so sharp while others... they come to me like static."

"It is a bit like losing a part of your life." Shizuru spoke quietly.

"Or a part of yourself." Reito's words were a stark contrast, dampening the canvas of her emotions. Zanzaki turned

to the student body president, "What now, Kaichou-san?"

Shiziru continued to stare at the horizon, "For some people, the festival gave them answers. For others," she amended,

"for us, well, it gave us questions."

"Wise as always." Zanzaki flashed his most winning smile at Shizuru, "Well then," Reito held out his arm for Shizuru

to take as escort, "As they say, the fun is in the journey."

Shizuru wrapped her arm around Reito's, her voice tinkled with humour, "Ah, Reito-san, stepping into school like this,

people will talk."

Reito laughed with a sincerity that put Shizuru's tensed heart at ease, "People will talk, Shizuru-san; they do that."

_**Author's Notes:**_

**kae-** I hope I can update _any_ of my stories in the near future. lol Thanks for reading. :)

**Edge-Keen Blade**- Another chapter for your enjoyment. :D I am always happy to pick up new readers.

I hope you continue to enjoy this piece!

**Hoppy-chan**- I'm happy that you enjoy the nuances of my work. It's these parts of a character that I think

are so significant, and really make them easy to identify with. My goal is to highlight the minutiae in a certain

hope to reflect... their humanity.

**Krampus**- This story is the aftermath of Action! I find it so fascinating that these characters supposedly

peacefully picked up the pieces, so this is a dissection of that act. I agree with you, though. My stories

in general kinda suck at the Action! aspect. I'm so enamoured with the human psyche that I think I might

be better off writing essays instead of stories. lol

**Sakura cc**- All in due time. ;)

**Littleleaf89**- I hope I can portray their feelings realistically as well. I hope you enjoyed this exchange between

Reito and Shizuru. I plan on their being many, many more between the two. Fear not, though, this is a Natsuki/Shizuru

story.

**Volk83**- Ask and yee shall receive. :P

And juuuust because I 3 this song, and was listening to it while writing this part of the story:

_**Good Things, **_

Sleater-Kinney

got this feeling when i heard your name the other day

couldn't say it, couldn't make it go away

it's a hard place, can't be friends, we can't be enemies

it's just too much, feel the weight crushing down on my face

the hardest part is things already said

getting better, worse, i can not tell

why do good things never wanna stay?

some things you lose, some things you give away

broken pieces, try to make it good again

is it worth it, will it make me sick today

it's a dumb song, but i'll write it anyway

it's an old mistake, but we always make it, why do we

the hardest part is things already said

getting better, worse, i can not tell

why do good things never wanna stay?

some things you lose, some things you give away

this time, it'll be alright

this time, it'll be okay

this time, it'll be alright

this time, it'll be okay

the hardest part is things already said

getting better, worse, i can not tell

why do good things never wanna stay?

some things you lose, some things you give away

some things you lose, some things you give away


End file.
